


Iwatobi Icantation

by thewonderlandishere



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist!Nagisa, CompleteSwooner!Haru, Drummer!Sousuke, Guitarist!Gou, Harus a dork, M/M, Roadie!Rei, Singer!Makoto, Stirrer!Rin, and so is Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderlandishere/pseuds/thewonderlandishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then Haru looked to the man beside her and he felt like the breath had been kicked out of him, even though he could already barely breath anyway due to the sea of screaming people around him.'</p><p>In which Haru swoons like a teenage girl and everyone can now magically play an instrument (apart from Rin, those shark fins can't strum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwatobi Icantation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a band au fic idea that @makototachibanasasshole of tumblr came up with!
> 
> I'm so happy I was able to use the idea so many thanks to them for helping fuel...well whatever this is
> 
> Enjoy!

This was officially the worst thing Rin Matsuoka had ever done to Haru, and that included the time he replaced all the mackerel cans - Haru's pride and joy- in the house with salmon. As a joke.

He still wasn't sure if he had fully forgiven him for that. As he stood there staring blankly at the scene that lay before him, the wasteland of sweaty, drunk bodies suffocating his unamused eyes, taking the time to revel in his newly-founded hatred towards Rin. He wondered if he would ever forgive him for this as well. The list against him was getting pretty steep at this rate. An evening of feeding the neighbourhood cats and a nice, long bath was becoming more and more appealing the more he surveyed the drugged-up tsunami of teenagers.

But Rin had literally dragged him out of the house, and you rarely managed to drag back when it came to Rin. Even if you were Haru; possibly the most stubborn human being on the planet. It was always like fighting a losing battle with Rin, you always lost. Haru often wondered if thats how they were friends. No-one else Haru had ever met had been quite as strong willed as him and he needed strong willed people to get him to do anything. It was annoying to be dragged out to this place . comprised of Haru's personal hell, but a tiny, tiny part of him appreciated it. It's not like his parents would bother.

'Oh come on, Haruu', Rin had said, leaning his body forward so his flame-red hair framed his face in a persuasive manner, 'You never get out and Sousuke got me two tickets! There won't be that many people there I promise, it's a local band for gods sake!'.

Haru glared around the crowd wondering how this band could be local if this many people were here. It wouldn't surprise Haru if he had been lied to but the bands name, 'Iwatobi Incantation', did scream local.

Most of the packed-in crowd were suitably intoxicated, their slurring speech blending in with the loud, pounding music that surrounded them. Haru had wondered earlier why they were playing music before the band had even started playing but he was even more confused when Rin said it was to get people 'pumped'. Why did you need to get 'pumped' to watch random people play in a band?

Rin had just sighed. Rin was part of this crowd, whereas Haru stood out like a sore thumb.

He took time to notice how out of place he was. His loose, thrown-on T-shirt and plain jeans contrasted drastically with the ripped jeans, scruffy heeled boots and adventurous piercings that were worn by the brightly haired teenagers that sauntered around him like drunk zombies. Even Haru knew he could never pull off any of that get-up. He was too 'serious looking' according to Rin. Rin was a different story entirely, his fiery shock of red locks and the lip piercings that littered his forever-smiling lips, as well as his rather ambitious choices in clothing allowed him to slot into this crowd. He was the crowd. He grumbled to himself as he stayed pinned up against the wall in the corner, hoping in vain he would continue to be ignored by everyone around him and blend into the wall itself and disappear.

Rin had left him alone to get them 'drinks' a while ago. Haru had specifically asked for non-alcoholic but he knew Rin would still try to get him to drink. Apparently he was 'hilarious' when he was drunk,not that Haru could remember.

'Dude, you sang 'twinkle twinkle little star' to a mackerel. It was fucking magical.'

Haru scowled at the memory of Rin and Sousuke cackling like old women every time they saw him for the whole morning after that. Sousuke was another reason he was here. Rin and his whale-shark of a boyfriend were good friends of his but he still disliked them instensley right now and the stingy scent of cheap booze and various other essences of illegal substances filling the tight air around him only made him hate them further. Ocean breeze was the only smell Haru wanted to sense at this moment and they had both stolen that from him, swapping it for the feverish, putrid smell of bad decisions.

'Hey', he felt someone say, nudging him boisterously and practically shouting over the music to be heard, completely cutting him from his thoughts. He turned to find Rin smiling next to him , handing him a drink, his many, spiky bracelets clinking against the iced glass as he did so.

'Hey', Haru replied loudly, trying to be heard over the loud music, begrudgingly taking the drink, eyeing it suspiciously with narrowed eyes; their blue hue illuminated by the strobe lights that laced the walls.

He sniffed it hesitantly and then frowned. Alcohol.

He looked up from the drink to see Rin innocently averting his eyes, taking sips from his drink and bopping to the music absent-mindly as if he couldn't sense Haru staring daggers into him.

'Rin', Haru said, a stern tone to his voice, 'What did I say?' Rin turned around to see Haru's face stormy with anger and any humour he felt about spiking Haru's drink immediately fizzled away at the sight of his friends angry blue eyes.

Rin sighed, looking at Haru apologetically. 'I'm sorry man, I know that was kinda a dick move', he took a swig from his drink and Haru watched as he reveled in the stinging effect it had as it shot down his throat, 'but I just wanted you to loosen up a bit! You never seem to have any fun... you always seem so...tense'.

Haru sighed and he felt the anger slip from his body. Rin was Rin after all.

'It's fine', he said, staring at the drink and then looking up at Rin with a sour look on his face, 'but I wont be drinking it'.

'Well whatever', Rin sighed back before smiling his signature toothy grin, 'at least you came huh?'

Haru smiled his small smile back and then looked out to the crowd wondering when this god damn band were going to start playing so he could leave already. 'I think it's gonna start in a minute in case you were wondering', said Rin, taking the drink from Haru's hand and necking it down as if it was nothing. Haru wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'So we better hurry and get to the front'.

Before Haru could protest, Rin had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him, once a-fucking-gain, through the crowd of drunks and punks; the clonking of Rin's boots weirdly melodic within the chaos. Rin's laughter blended in with the shouts and hollers of the swarm, the mixture of noise and movement making Haru feel like he was tripping as he was pulled further and further to the front; the last place he wanted to be.

'Rin!', Haru shouted, his cry of annoyance swallowed by the anarchy that surrounded them. He scowled in irritation. Why the front? Haru knew it was so Rin could goggle at his boyfriend on the stage but Haru didn't want to be near the front. You attracted attention when you were at the front.

They got to the front just as the crowd started screaming at the dark silhouettes that were ascending onto the stage; hues of bright red, green and blue lighting up the figures as they made their way to the mics that were strewn across the stage.

'THERE'S MY SOUSUKE!', shouted Rin, his shrill excitement sailing over the screaming crowd 'HE'S WEARING THE BANDANNA I GOT HIM!!'.

Haru looked up and there was Sousuke, posed like a pretentious model over his beloved drum-kit, his usual stoic aura shrouded completely by the cheesy bandanna sweat band. Haru knew he'd only wear that because he knew Rin would smile as hard as he was now.

It made him slightly happy knowing that Sousuke would ruin his image slightly with a bright yellow sweat band for Rin, maybe a bit jealous even.

A bouncy blonde, a bright pink bandanna of his own adorning his sunlight locks, with tattoos to rival Sousuke's , smiled out to the crowd with a cheeky grin as he clutched his bass. Next to him stood Gou, Rin's sister and someone he had known as 'Rin's little sister' for almost all his life. It was weird to see someone who he still thought of as a little girl in ripped, leather trousers and black eye shadow, her overly pierced ears glinting in the stage lighting. She also smiled out to the crowd, slightly more nervously than the beaming blonde next to her, her black fingernails lightly stroking the strings of her guitar as if trying to reassure herself with the guitar's familiar presence.

'WOOO! GO GOU!!!', shouted Rin once more, his slight drunkenness starting to seep into his speech.

She looked down and grinned at Haru and her brother, her girlish smile not fitting her bad-ass persona.

Then Haru looked to the man beside her and he felt like the breath had been kicked out of him, even though he could already barely breath anyway due to the sea of screaming people around him. The man was tall, Haru could see that even from this perspective, and he loomed over the other members of the band. He wore a tank top that left little to the imagination and gave a clear view of his muscular, tatted-up arms; the punkish patterns standing out against his tanned skin and highlighted by the strobe lights that adorned his entire body. His hair was streaked with glitter and green dye and eye-liner, as well as a large number of piercings, decorated his boyish face, his rugged but almost gentle looking features going together beautifully with his look as a whole. His whole body was perfection, from his tough-looking boots and clawed black jeans to his hard-man stance and bright green eyes, and Haru could swear he felt himself drool slightly. This man was absouloutley gorgeous.

Before he could even turn to Rin to ask who the hell that god of a man was, he was interrupted by the mystery man in question.

'ARE YOU READYY?!!', he shouted, his voice surprisingly airy for someone of his size but still somehow manly and deep.

The crowd screamed 'YESS' in response.

The man turned to the band members and nodded to Gou, Sousuke and the blonde before turning back to his mic, Haru had assumed he was a singer by now, and shouting once more.

'1, 2 , 3, 4!!!'

The band began playing and despite the deafening sound of the drums taking most of Haru's attention, he was completely fixated on the mystery man. He heard Rin snigger at his gazing over the loud music but he didn't care. This man was too beautiful to not look at. Then the man began singing and Haru was even more taken aback. Not only was he the embodiement of a god, he was the sound of a god; his deep, edgy voice filling everywhere, his dips and dives and note changes shocking Haru more. This guy was good. Very good.

The band continued to play more and more songs and Haru felt himself get entranced more and more by this man's singing, it's rough texture soothing to Haru's ears amidst the disorder of screaming and screeching from the crowd as they moved like one body to the music; like waves on an ocean. Rin was screaming and jumping with the crowd and Haru almost felt the compelling urge to join him. He smiled a small smile at his drunken best friend and felt himself completely loose himself in the moment, finally allowing the music and the beautiful man's voice to whisk him away to a world of chaos.

He embraced it for the first time in his life, beginning to join in the crowds screaming as the green-streaked brunette shouted out his lyrics; his passion fuelling that of the crowds. Before Haru knew it, the man was speaking to the crowd again and he felt himself become wrapped up in the man's voice, even more so than the when he was singing.

'THIS LAST ONE', the man shouted, gripping his microphone, 'IS FOR THE MOTHER'S WE LEFT AT HOME TONIGHT! IT'S OUR COVER OF 'MOTHER' BY DANZIGGG!'

Haru had never heard that song but he knew Rin had from the sharp intake of breath and the shriek of 'I FUCKING LOVE THAT SONG MANNN!'

The crowd screamed as Gou strummed out the first chord violently and their cries of animated enthusiasm filled the entire place as the song progressed. Their screeches, as well as Haru's heartbeat, only increased when the mystery man began to sing out the words.

_MOTHER!_

The impassioned man looked out to the crowd and more screams erupted from girls and men as the beautiful performer surveyed them all with his illuminated green eyes with a look that put you on edge; as if he was calculating how to jump on you or something. It made Haru equal parts scared and attracted.

_TELL YOUR CHILDREN NOT TO WALK MY WAY_

_TELL YOUR CHILDREN NOT HEAR MY WORDS_

_WHAT THEY MEAN, WHAT THEY SAY_

_MOTHER!_

The crowd screamed 'MOTHER!' back at the now slightly scary man, and Haru could see him become more impassioned as he sung out the words far more meaningfully than before.

_CAN YOU KEEP THEM IN THE DARK FOR LIFE_

_CAN YOU HIDE THEM FROM THE WAITING WORLD_

  _OOHHH MOTHER!_

The crowd shrieked 'FATHER'.

_GONNA TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER OUT TONIGHT_

_GONNA SHOW HER MY WORLD_

_OHHH MOTHERR!_

The drums began to intensify, and the whole body of people around Haru began to get rowdier and more wild with every word sung. Haru couldn't blame them. This man was whisking them all away into a world, his world. Haru didn't even feel like any of this was real anymore.

It was dreamlike, like it wasn't really happening. The god-like man continued to sing out the song with so much feeling, it was almost like his life depended on it. Every breath he took in as he sung and every streak on the guitars highlighted the moment.

Haru had never felt so alive.

Unfortunately, the song came to an end and before either Haru could even register it, the wonderful sound of chaos and freedom that had previously entranced the crowd was now replaced by shrill shrieks of enchantment and wonder as the band ended their angsty serenade.

The alluring, green-eyed giant made his way to the microphone for the last time.

'WE WERE IWATOBI INCANTATION!', he shrieked out, his voice slightly raspy from singing, 'THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHTT!!'.

The crowd cheered and the band bowed slightly.

The mystery man looked out to the crowd, smiling a kind grin and waving in appreciation at the applause. He looked towards the people cheering enthusiastically , that were going wild with his gaze. Haru couldn't blame them.

He would go crazy if someone that attractive looked down at him. And then those eyes were on him. He couldn't breathe.

A part of him resented Rin for putting them in the front and in clear view of the god that was now staring curiously down at him in all his punk-rock glory but the other part of him was so grateful because this man was even more gorgeous at a direct gaze.

Green was on blue and neither looked like they wanted to move away from the gaze.

Haru didn't want to look away at any cost. The green-eyed god smiled and winked at him and continued to wave as he sauntered off the stage to the other band members and into the darkness of backstage, where Haru was likely never to see him again.

Haru felt like he was going to die.

 

                                               ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The drunk and disorderly sea of buzzed young punks slowly cleared their way out, some still talking excitedly about the performance and gushing about the mystery vocalist.

Rin was suitably intoxicated and despite his usual heavy weight capabilities, he was a little tipsy. But still capable to string a sentence together. And coming up with bad ideas.

'Haruuu', Rin said, leaning on Haru's shoulder in the diminishing crowd, 'We should go backstage and find Sousuke and Gou. I promised I would drive Gou home and Sousuke needs a ....visit'. Rin cackled drunkenly at Haru's obvious disgust and Haru knew from that point that he would be the one driving. Haru really did not want to know of Rin and Sousuke's activities but backstage meant that the whole band would be there right? Did that mean that green eyed god would be there to?

Haru suddenly felt very nervous. 'B-Backstage?', Haru asked, irritated that his voice wavered knowing Rin would pick up on it, 'Will the whole band there?'.

Rin laughed and looked at Haru's face, seeing straight through the question.

'Don't worry, Haru', Rin said, a slight mischievous tone to his voice, 'Your punk prince charming that you gawked at the entire time will probably be there too'.

Haru scowled and looked away, hating that Rin only laughed harder at the growing pink blush that etched it's way on his face.

He only got irritated more when Rin clapped his back reassuringly but also with more force than necessary, basically slapping him.

'Come on man', Rin said, starting to guide him to a side door that said STAFF ONLY, BACKSTAGE.

Haru began to feel an entourage of butterflies erupt in his stomach, increasing the amount of anticipation in his body and making Rin chuckle louder. Stupid Rin.

Finally, after winding their way through a small series of unfamiliar corridors, they found a door that had 'IWATOBI INCANTATIONS' adorned on it; the big, bold writing making it feel like the words were shouting at them.

It didn't help with Haru's nervousness, that he was desperately trying to hide amongst his usual apathetic facial expression.

Rin knocked excitedly on the door. They both waited for a response, Haru growing more and more annoyed with Rin's happy little grin. Before long the door was wrenched opened by another stranger. He was quite tall, with nerdy glasses and a slightly suspicious look.

'May I ask who you are?', he asked politely.

'Ah, I'm Rin Matsuoka. Gou's brother and Sousuke's boyfriend. I'm here to pick them up', said Rin, smiling and then turning to Haru, 'and this is Haruka Nanase, a good friend of mine, Sousuke's and Gous'.

The bespectled man seemed to be satisfied with Rin's answer and it felt like he let his guard down and he let a smile brake out on his lips before offering out his hand to Rin.

'That's ok then. I'm Rei Ryugazaki, the roadie. It's very nice to meet you Matsuoka-san', he shook Rin's hand and then turned to Haru, 'and it's nice to meet you too Nanase-san'.

Haru shook the strangers hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable. But he was with Rin so it was ok. He normally used Rin's easy social skills to navigate himself through situations like this. Rei opened the door for them and Rin stepped in, Haru hesitantly followed.

The backstage room was surprisingly plain and not very colourful at all despite the way the band members were dressed; they're punkish get-ups standing out against the beige sofa's and white walls. The room was surprisingly empty and Haru momentarily wondered where the rest of the band were before he saw another door which he assumed led to a kitchen. He tried to envision the gorgeous punk rocker making tea and the thought made him almost giggle to himself.

Gou stood with the bouncy blonde in front of the sofa and when she saw Rin, a huge smile came across her red lips.

'Onnii-chann!', said Gou as she ran towards him, going in for a hug.

'Hey Gou!', Rin hugged her and looked down at her smiling face, 'You were so good! Weren't they Haru?' Rin turned to Haru and Haru nodded and smiled.

Gou saw him and grinned, unlatching herself from Rin's grip and launching herself at Haru. 'I'm so glad you came Haru!' she said, her happy grin miles away from the shy little girl she used to embody, 'did you enjoy yourself?'

Haru nodded again and smiled another, rarely seen smile.

Rin wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a sly smirk before laughing again. Oh no.

'Oi!' exclaimed Haru, trying to Rin laughed. Haru internally groaned. He knew what that laugh meant.

'He really did enjoy it, or someone to be exact', Rin winked knowingly at Gou and both Matsuoka's started to laugh at his red face.

'Oh Haru', Gou giggled out, 'I guess Makoto got you too huh?'

Haru frowned at her in confusion before asking 'Makoto?'.

Gou giggled harder before replying, 'Yes, Makoto. The singer. Literally everyone swoons'.

Rin laughed and added, 'Not surprised, boy's got looks'.

Rin looked at Haru slyly before saying, 'And moves. Right Haru?'

Haru grew redder and looked away grumpily. The Matsuoka's were annoying people.

Gou's giggling subsided and she turned to the blonde boy behind her, who was busy munching at a giant donut.

Haru swore it was bigger than his head.

'This is Nagisa by the way, our bass player', Gou said.

The bouncy blonde looked up from his donut, jam dripping from his lips in an unashamed fashion.

He jumped up like an over-excited child and made his way over to them as if he were actually a small child and not a 20-something year old.

'Hello! You must be Rin-chan and Haru-chan!', he beamed excitedly, not caring that he had addressed two strangers as if they were old friends and that his mouth was still full of food. Haru almost found it endearing.

'Nagisa, please don't speak with your mouth full', Rei groaned, as if he had said it a million times.

Nagisa looked up at Rei but didn't look sorry at all as he grinned at him, teeth laden with blood-like jam on show. Rei grimaced and Nagisa giggled.

'Sorry, Rei-chan', said Nagisa. 'So what brings you backstage? Are you two crazy fangirls after Makoto?', said the blonde.

Haru blushed slightly at the sound of his name again. It was quite a girly name but it was such a nice name. Ma-ko-to. Three easy sylablles. Three _gorgeous syllables._

Nagisa honed in on his embarrassed change of demeanour and he smiled as if he had won a prize. It was rather scary.

'Ah, so one of you is'. They all laughed again, much to Haru's silent dismay.

'He's in the kitchen with Sousuke at the moment. I think they are making drinks. Want me to go ask them to make you one?', asked Nagisa, his donut having disappeared like magic.

Rin shook his head.

'Nah it's fine, I'll go tell them. I want to see my boyfriend in his beautiful bandanna ', said Rin with a fond smirk on his face, 'the kitchens there right?'.

'Yeah', replied Gou, reaching for one of Nagisa's donuts.

Haru watched Rin go to the kitchen and go in and close the door behind him.

He felt the urge to follow but he knew it would be weird if he did. It would be weird because this _Makoto_ was in there.

Gou and Nagisa watched with quiet grins as they watched Haru gaze at the kitchen door. 'He's easy on the eye's huh?', said Gou, leaning in nosily, Nagisa doing the same, 'I didn't know you batted for the same team as my brother'.

She looked almost hurt that he hadn't told her anything but her hurt was hiding behind a playful grin.

Nagisa was on his second donut and he was already munching like a toddler again. He could almost hear Rei's intake of breath as he pottered around the room.

'Well', Haru said, looking to the ground and avoiding both of their gazes 'It's new'.

Gou looked at him in an understanding way, before giggling again.

'To be honest, Makoto could turn any straight man gay', said Nagisa, butting in and destroying any feeling that may of existed in the conversation.

They turned at the sound of the door opening and the clinking of glasses.

 'Speak of the devil', whispered Nagisa cheekily, continuing to chew.

In walked Sousuke, his hair still adorned with the frankly awful bandanna, a small tray of drinks with him.

Rin followed closely behind him, reaching to fiddle and adjust the bandanna a-top his significantly taller boyfriend's head.

Then in came the mystery Makoto. He was also carrying a small tray of drinks, but he was watching the glasses with an adorable amount of concentration as if they would fall from the tray at any moment; his green eyes squinted in the sort of concentration that looked weird with eye-liner.

And then they did fall. Everywhere. He had literally tripped up by himself. He spluttered as the drinks fell from the tray, the glasses flying to the wooden floor. He yelped like a puppy as they all fell and smashed around him, the alcohol inside them beginning to seep onto the wood.

Gou, Nagisa, Sousuke and Rei all sighed. This obviously wasn't an uncommon occurrence. It surprised Haru that someone with such an alluring and dark persona on-stage could be as much of a clumsy dork as this guy was. Haru couldn't believe it. How could someone be that attractive and that clumsy. He felt himself swoon harder. This was bad.

'Mako-channn', sighed Nagisa, taking another bite of his donut without even looking up. Makoto began to jitter around in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will get the-the brush right away!', Makoto said hurrying to the kitchen.

Gou began to giggle and Nagisa grinned at Haru's shocked face. He wasn't shocked at the fact he had dropped glasses, everyone did that, but to be that scary and intimidatingly handsome on stage and then smash glasses and yelp in surprise like a little puppy was just...magical.

He chuckled a small chuckle to himself, hoping it didn't show. It did, Rin noticed and grinned at him.

Haru scowled at him, which only made Rin laugh more. He whispered something to Sousuke and Sousuke looked at him and then joined Rin's giggling. Haru really did hate them when they were like this.

Makoto hurried back into the room, still apologising profusely, and quickly clearing up the mess and cursing quietly to himself. It was so cute. The others carried on talking but, not for the first time that night, Haru could not take his eyes of the singer.

The giant picked up the broken glass, sighing as he cradled the shards in his rough, calloused hands. He moved around like an embarrassed teenager and his many tattoos and piercings were the only reminder of the bad-ass singer that had roamed on the stage as if he owned it less than an hour ago. The punk dream of a man looked up at and met his gaze at one point, a gasp emitting from his pierced lips at the recognition. Both faces went red. Haru quickly averted his stare and turned back round to the conversation that was being had next to him, trying to immerse himself in uni-talk instead of dwelling on the growing embarrassment.

Both Matsuoka's looked at Haru and gave him their families signature grin. Haru decided to look at the glass that had been handed to him.

After the poor, clumsy giant had finished diminishing any evidence of his clumsiness, he sighed and joined the rest of them on the sofa's, grabbing a drink and taking a long swig, as if to forget his own embarrassment. Haru looked at him as he glugged and Nagisa watched his glance and smiled.

Nagisa, however insensitive people told him he was, was very good at picking up on how people felt.

'Ah, Mako-chan', said Nagisa, practically prancing over to where Makoto was sat, 'Have you met Haru-chan and Rin-chan yet'.

Makoto jumped up.

'Ah yes! How rude of me!' , Makoto turned to Rin and shook his hand, 'Nice to meet you Rin'. 'You too Makoto', said Rin, shaking his hand back and grinning in a slightly sly way.

He then pointed at Haru, who sat on the opposite sofa.

'Thats Haru by the way'

Makoto looked up at Haru, a slight recognition flickering across his features again and a faint red creeping onto his face as he smiled shyly and made his way over.

Haru couldn't move. Mystery Makoto was coming over. He could hear every single beat of his heart.

'Hello, I'm Makoto Tachibana', he took Haru's smaller and more delicate-looking hands and engulfed them in his larger hands. Haru was still frozen slightly but he returned the handshake, finding the warmth of Makoto's hands comforting.

'I'm Ha-ruka, Haruka Nanase. But y-you can just call me Haru', Haru stuttered out, a pitifully red blush clouding his usually stoic face. Makoto smiled at him but it wasn't just a nice smile, it was a smile sent from the angels themselves.

Despite all the piercings, the eyeliner and the small tattoos that decorated even his hands, Makoto looked so perfect and angel-like. Haru felt his insides melt.

'Well it's nice to meet you Haru'

Haru took in a breath quickly. His name sounded so wonderful coming from Makoto's mouth. Whoever knew your name could sound so beautiful?

'Ni-ice to meet you too Makoto', replied Haru, less shakily before. They looked each other in the eye and the green forest and the ocean met properly for the first time. Neither of them had never felt so at home in a single pair of eyes. Both were entranced. The others snickered quietly as they watched the blushing exchange between the two men who were completely wrapped up in their fairy-tale like meeting.

Maybe being dragged out wasn't so bad after all, thought Haru as he smiled a tiny smile back at the beautiful green-eyed punk that stood like a gift from heaven before him.

Maybe he should do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the fic ('Mother' by 'Danzig') is actually one of my favourite songs and I could just imagine Makoto singing it is he was a badass rocker, even though we all know he couldn't be really. I mean you wouldn't see Alice Cooper swooning over kittens quite like dear old Makoto.
> 
> A link to the song is here for you to properly get the sort of atmosphere I was trying to create: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuK0f-Zur9A
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks again to @makototachibanasasshole! :)


End file.
